Blood Princess
by little sasuke kun
Summary: She can't remember who she is, let alone who anyone else is. She has become the perfect killing machine. Now, Sasuke has the chance to save her, or get revenge... What will he choose, when she's killed everything he's loved? SXS
1. The beginning

_And they all lived happily ever after,_

_The end._

_"No, that's not how the story ends Sasuke!"_

_"Hn?" _he gazed at her with a quizzical look.

_"THERE. IS. NEVER. A. HAPPY. ENDING."_

_"That's what the book says Sakura." _As he closed the book, sighing slowly, as he looked up at her.

_"But __come __on! __A __happy __ever __after? __There __can't __be!__Something __bad __must __have __happened, __ne?__"_

"_The book is a lie. Nothing it's ever perfect. Nothing can be forever."_

_"Sakura, __sometimes __you __just __have __to __believe." _As he gazed into her eyes  
><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Silence._

_"In what?"_

_"In love."_

In forever.

* * *

><p>Test Number: 0.02<p>

Status: Success

Kabuto stood in the room, watching her. Noting every single movement she made. Watching, documenting, and analyzing _their_precious specimen. That what they had done for 5 years; creating the ultimate weapon. Since, a unpredicted circumstance happened, that wasn't planned. Everything _ruined._ But, now, maybe things could go the way they had planned. It was only natural, that luck would side with them.

He watched her with awe - at how graceful she moved. Even with a task like this, killing innocent men– she could make it into a form of art. He was so memorized by her and every swift movement that she formed, that his eyes where glued to her; watching her pink hair sway. Watching how her body twisted, almost like it was a dance. So precise and spot on, but, her expression didn't match her art, her blank stare, not a hint of hesitation or fear. Just like always. No matter how many times he had seen her move, he was surprised; maybe even a tiny bit shocked they could create this. That she was here, right in front of them now; breathing, Alive, and a complete success, nothing like they imagined and possibly, even better.

Never had never imagined

That this would work.

.

.

.

Never had they imagined that,

She would be better…

That she,

Would be the better choice…

She stood there, waiting, no facial expression, not even fear – just a hint of impatience from her hands, as if they were itching for blood, but she wore a blank stare that could easily contradicting your prediction, but Kabuto knew better, that blank stare with a touch of impatience, was her killing face. She could carefully analyze her pray, watch how they ran, which foot they walked with – trying to find a weak spot. She was so focused, even in her training exercises; she waited for the three men dashing towards her to get as close as possible before beginning, she wanted to have some fun and not let it be over in a blink of an eye.

_You've __got __to __be __kidding __me.  
><em>  
>Kabuto's pencil barely touched the paper, waiting, his mouth ajar. His eyes racing just to keep up with her; she stood there in a long baggy red sweater; one shoulder was exposed, due to its massive size and black leggings that cut off at the knee. In an instant, she dash towards them, she produced a knife from her sleeve within seconds and shot it directly at the first target; he stuttered backwards and fell, dead, she smirked.<p>

_Bulls eyes._

_Ha._

He swore under his breath, if he blinked he would have missed the first guys death all together, it was that fast, that precise.  
><em><br>_She's dangerous.

She's our perfect killer, Kabuto. Perfect! Just think of the possibilities.

We'll be in control!

The two men switched directions from direct contact to the sides, and dash at her from both sides, she only smiled as she jumped in the air within seconds, teasing them, and kicked both of them in the head. They fell to the ground with a loud thud, one regained his balanced quicker then Kabuto had anticipated from a blow from the head, she didn't seem worried, she seemed… excited. Before he even got up on his two feet, she locked her hands around his neck, and snapped it, she walked over to the body she threw the knife at picked up the knife lodged in his heart, and slashed the other man who laying paralyzed in fear on the ground, in the neck, his carotid artery slashed. Blood splattered at her face and gushed out of the wound, pooling at her feet. Her hair was drenched, literally everything and Sakura, didn't even seem to notice the blood splattering her face, didn't even show a sign of caring. This was what she was born for. Her smirked turned into a wicked grin.

She giggled to her self.

Her eyes narrowed quickly.

To easy;

This is Child's play. This was degrading.

How dare him, how dare he mock her with such useless targets.

This is what she was for her. She turned to him, walking over.

"Is this it?" she said, anger dripping in her voice.

"You were slower this time Sakura." He sighed, "Sakura, stop teasing them."

"It's not as amusing if I don't." she lashed back at him, "It would be over to quickly."

_She __was __twisted_…

"This isn't a game, Sakura."

"I know. I tease them, to prepare me, in case things don't go smoothly." She said as she glanced at her nails, the line seemed rehearsed.

He pushed his glasses up, the glare hiding the excitement in his eyes.

"But they will. This is what we've trained you for." He spoke instantly.

She looked up to him,

"Am I ready now?" She sighed; she had been waiting for this day. It was unknown to her why she was so excited, so happy. A voice calling in her head…

_Finally…_

_You're come back to me._

_Ooooohh  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_You're come back to me._

_Ooooh._

"I think it's time…"

"Do you mean?" she excitedly answered, as she clasped her hands, smiling.

"I think it's time to meet _him_…"

Sakura smiled, she was going to have a talk with Otou-san- her father. She went to change and look her best for Otou-san, - he hardly ever came to visit her and Only Kabuto got to talk to him.  
>Sakura was jealous of that, she wanted to hear the praise from him herself, she wanted to meet him. She wanted to be his prodigy, his success, his killing machine. So, she trained and practiced extra hard all day and night for him. He wanted her to be his little killer. And so, she would be.<p>

_Why Sakura?  
><em>

_Why do you want to that?_

However, Kabuto always said that Otou-san was impressed with _his __chisai __akai __hime_.

My

**little**

**red **

**princess**,

My little killing machine…

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Kabuto yelled, <em>why <em>_does __that __girl __take __forever __to __get __ready, _he opened her door but it was already empty.

He cursed.

There could only be one other place she would be.

CHISAI 

AKAI 

HIME

Little Red Princess.

_I remember  
>a long time ago, I would go somewhere – to someone.<br>I'd feel instantly safe. Calm and everything bothering me would disappear._

_Why can't I find it?_

_Where did it go?_

_Where did that place go?_

No matter how many people I slaughter, no matter how many hearts I tear out.

WHERE IS MINE?  
>WHY CAN'T I FEEL MINE?<p>

Why can't I care – why am I not scared? Terrified? Why?

Where are you?

Who am I even looking for?

…

WHO OR WHAT AM I SEACHING FOR?

* * *

><p>Sakura would always sit in the garden with all the different kinds of flowers, and plants. The sheer beauty of just being in a place like this, made her feels at peace. How the world could create and hold such beauty. Not to mention, the different kinds of scents and aroma's the flowers gave off. She would always sit here, for hours. Training, thinking - or just relaxing, it was her haven.<p>

_You're just as pretty as all the flowers in the world._

"Thank you -"

Here, the thoughts of her mind wouldn't bother her. Sakura was known to bad, bad dreams. Dreams that made her head hurt, Like her head was exploding – these headaches would always made Kabuto and Otou san worry, they would give her special medication, and keep her under surveillance, and do a whole bunch of x-rays and test. She didn't understand. They'd always ask her, after every mission, about her head, and any of her dreams, they were so important to them. But, it was all vague, and misty – dark, she couldn't interpret them; she would always forget them, no matter how hard she tried. Sometime, though, she'd remember bits and pieces. Sometimes a face, or a certain colour, these things would be reoccurring, but, she didn't tell them, she figured it wasn't important, and it would draw to much concern. She needed to get out of here. See the world.

She was confined here, in this place for so long. Not able to leave until they were certain. Until they found a way to make it go away permentely. But, somewhere a voice always said, don't erase me.  
>It made her…scared. A feeling she hated. And she couldn't, wouldn't ever know why, did she want to?<p>

Do you want to know?

_Escape,_

_Run,_

_Please, Sakura?_

_Get out of there._

She couldn't understand them – the dreams, the images, they hurt, she didn't understand why, was this normal? Sometimes they would make her cry- really cry, she would wake up and start sobbing hysterically and she'd become weak. Other times she would wake up in a cold sweat, grasping her pillow, tears streaming down, and she'd draw a blank, or even she'd be grasping her necklace. Kabuto would have to call Otou-san, to figure out what medication to use. They'd give me a sedative, and some special medicine. It made me sleepy, and as well, made the images disappear. My headache would go away. And the dreams wouldn't haunt me…

_Erased the pain._

Erased…everything.

I don't want them..

_But you need them._

(Sasuke)

No matter how many times Sakura killed, and slashed people's throats, or struck them in the heart for them, on command. She would feel like it was safe here. That she wasn't being judged, just sitting here and clutching the heart necklace.

She gazed at _it__for__a__moment,__trying__to__recall__the_necklace. Of how it became hers but, it was just a dark blank. Nothing.

Empty.

Sakura assumed she had it her whole life, for as long as she could remember. She needs it, with her at all time, it calmed and reassured her

But thinking about it always hurt.

The pain would start.

Like a pestering itch. It was persistent.

Otou-san wanted to take it away from her. That he wanted to get rid of the necklace because of some small probability.

He feared, the pain would arise and make her worse.

But, Sakura, his little princess made too much of a fuss, it wasn't worth it. She wouldn't obey, unless she had it. He was angry at her. But when he opened and found out nothing was inside…, he let her have it. Why give her an empty necklace? It made no sense to him.

_Always_…

(He would always reassure me)

She held the necklace.

(Sasuke, save me)

Sakura's heard hung low and she started to day dream, falling deeper and deeper into a sleep. A hand on her shoulder shacking her, shouting her name abruptly woke her from her quite place,

"Sakura."

She looked up with anger in her eyes, her eyes narrowed

"What." She seethed at Kabuto for walking her up.

"He's here."

"Where?"

He only pointed to the room, a room in which a confession box was held, like at a church. She went into the box and closed the door behind her. She had never seen Otou-san's face before; he had always hid it from her. She never questioned it, but she was always curious, trying to catch it a gimps of his face. But, he always said, not seeing his face was just for the best.

Why did he insist on hiding it?

"Sakura."

"Yes, Otou-san."

"Kabuto says you are ready to fight. But, based on the data he has given me recently, your speed had been declining, you're…"

"Otou-san!" sakura cut him off,

_tell him you're ready…_

_TELL HIM._

"I bored of being here. These training sessions are too easy; I can do it half asleep. I can't take it anymore, I want a real mission."

His yellow eyes widened.

Too easy?

Half asleep?

He gulped, and then it turned into a huge smile.

"I see." He paused for a second, thinking. He closed his eyes, and then re-opened them.

"I don't know if you're ready."

Sakura's face dropped, she clenched her fist. She always got what she wanted.

"A test."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Test me, let me do a practice round, you can rate me. And then see if I'm qualified to do so. How about it, Otou-san?"

He smiled.

"Agreed."

Sakura stood outside the building, in the exact same clothing she had on this morning, minus the blood stains, but, she also had on a mask and black leather gloves. And, No, not of those black robber mask type things, a masquerade ball mask, it was elegant and yet mysterious. Her hair blew in the wind, as she looked up to the building.

A boy look out the window and say a girl with pink hair, blowing in the wind, and the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen.

Blink

And then she was gone.

"Hey, I could have sworn I saw…"

Sakura went up the back side, sneaked in and walked up to the very top of the building, and pressed the button to the very top of the elevator.

The thunder crackled in the distance, rain drops began to pour down. Sakura's felt her knife in her hand and smiled.

The elevator door opened with a ding, two security guards looked at her.

"Excuse miss, this is private area, no trespassing."  
>"Oh- I'm sorry. I'm just was exploring the elevator. my mistake!" she smiled, the man laughed and smiled, and then gasped. She had struck him dead center in the chest. The other security guard was just about to call for help, when she slit his throat.<p>

She stepped over the body and opened the doors. Pushing them with both hands, she walked forward. The man looked up from his desk.

The prime minister of Japan. (Or as others had commonly called him: The third Hokage) , she smiled.

He looked up at her, as she took out a gun, and out a miniature gun that was attracted to her thigh, and shot the cameras in the room.

"w-who are you?"

"My name? That's not important right now third. I'm here to deliver a message, a message to all of Japan." A lighting bolt shot across the giant window behind him. He pressed a red button.

"It's no use, Sir. They are all dead."

he eyed her more carefully, looking at her hair, the was blood red and one pink stand…her hair wasn't really red, it was blood.

"Oh god."

She smiled, as she walked forward, he leaned in his chair, terrified. This was the end, he was unarmed. Why was there no police coming.

"I have a message. From,_him_."

"Who's him?"

"Otou-san." He had a blank stare. "He said you'd be like that, he said maybe my name would help, my name is Sakura."

His eyes widened.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yes, and you're about to die."

She flung her knife at him; he staggered, and fell backwards. She sauntered forward.

"I just missed your heart." As she titled her head and her eyes stared at him with no facial expression.

"I can't believe..." he mumbled as blood gushed from his mouth, "Did it."

"Did what?" she curiously asked.

"…Created you. You're a monster. You have no heart. I can't believe it…I can't believe he created someone like you. He should be the one killed not me…"

She frowned, the massive amount of blood loss and the cut was to dangerously close to the heart. She calculated that she may have shot him to close to the heart; she forgot to calculate that he was old, so his death would be quicker. She huffed. This was too easy. She picked up the body, struggling a tad, since he WAS a full grown man, and chucked him out the window. The window shattered as the body fell to the ground with a thud. The rain washing away any evidence or prints,  
>it would look like suicide, or that's what they would tell the people press and the citizens, the police to afraid to alarm their citizens that a killer is on the loose. She laughed.<p>

A man walked into the room, she turned around alarmed. Her green eyes meet with onyx eyes.

And yet, she knew this wouldn't be her last time she would run into those pretty black eyes. Eyes that you could stare into forever and not even remember why you were even here.

"My you have pretty eyes." She uttered. Her head cocked to the side,  
>"where have I seen those before?"<p>

The intruder just stared at her, not knowing which reaction to display first; Sadness or shock? He took the latter and just looked at her. Before he watched her blood stained body walk to the window.

And just before she jumped out, she turned around, and turned her head slowly looking directly at him, she pointed at him.

"You'll be next…all of you." She smiled, "I look forward to meeting ever last one of your kind."

He stared at her.

"How dare you."

"Catch me, if you can." And then she jumped.

Sakura loved walking in the rain; it washed all the blood away. It was so refreshing, she thought back the man with the pretty eyes. Her head pounded, her hand clutched her head, winching. She fell to the ground.

_Sakura!_

_Sakura-Chan!_

_A little girl in a red dress looked up,_

_Those eyes._

_Those black onyx eyes…_

_"Sakura- chan."_

_"*****-kun?"_

Sakura's jade eyes opened. Her hand clutched her head as she pushed her body out from the gutter with great difficulty; she was now completely drenched, and cold and weak.

Who's is that? Why can't I remember his name.

Her head rushed.

I can't tell otou-san about this, He won't let me go on the mission,  
>I, I want to find out who he is, he has the same eyes as that man I saw today...<p>

"They were so pretty."

_What's going on…?_

Sakura made her way back to headquarters, and walk into the room, it was pitch black, and only a single candle, the flame almost burring out, it only had a small circle of light surrounding the handle of the door, and soon as she opened it, the candle burnt out.

"Sakura" otou-san smiled, or that's what Sakura could kind of make out from the booth.

"I heard of your accomplishment, 30 guards dead, and the prime minister was assassinated.

"They actually said assassinated?" she snickered, "I can't believe it."

"They had to, with that many guards' dead. They couldn't hide all of it." He chucked. "You did well my hime."

She blushed, "thank you, otou-san.", she clenched her fist, "I-I'm ready for more."

"This mission…Sakura, I don't know if you can handle it."

"What do you mean? I can so." She slammed her fist into the door frame. "I've done everything you've asked and this mission was a complete success!"

I am not weak.

I am not afraid.

"Sakura, tell me did you run into anybody."

Sakura sat there, puzzled for a moment. Not really. No one I can recall.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh!" she exlamied. "I did see a man, all I remember though is that he had black eyes, and he seemed rather shocked to see me…"

"Ah." He smiled, "They know."

"Know what?"

"That you are coming for them."

"It that a bad thing? Should I have killed him?"

"No, perfectly okay. We need to send the message out somehow, this is perfect."

"When do I being step 2?"

"As soon as possible, but Kabuto will have to check you out first, I want to make sure you are completely stable before procceding with the assisination of the uchiha coorpiration.

"Uchiha?" she said is puzzled.

That name…sounds familiar. "Am I killing them all?"

otou-san laughed.

"Heavens no. Just a few select Uchiha's that make the corporations impossible to run, and a few others. I want it to fall. Well, I don't care of if you kill more that what I ask, the more the better."

She didn't ask why, she was taught not to ask questions, just take order. But, now. She could find out the truth on her own.

"Now, go to kabuto to get tested."

"Yes Sir."

She held her necklace.

Please. Please. I want to know the truth.

(Hope)

* * *

><p>"Who, who fucking assassinated the third?" a dark haired boy yelled.<p>

"I still can't believe it."

"Just say it! Who!"

"It was…Sakura."

Eyes widened. "What? She killed 30? And him in an hour? What the fuck, how the hell. What's going on? Who, who did this to her."

"We have to save her, Sasuke."

"I have to get her back, before it's too late. Before is goes to far and she doesn't remember anymore."

"We don't have much time… He's already had 5 years to do as much as she can, and your father did say…there was some hope."

"How? How can there fucking be any hope?"

"She told Itachi he had pretty eyes."

He looked at Shikamaru, "What?"

"Didn't she used to say that to you all the time?"

He smiled…

"Yeah…" he said, quietly he mutter "yeah she did."

_You have pretty eyes Sasuke-kun!_

_Back then, he cherished every moment he had with her._

Shikamaru exited the room,  
>Sasuke clutched his shirt, making sure it was there, re assurance. He felt relieved when he felt it, and pulled up the chain, a heart, he smiled as he opened the locket, a picture of him and Sakura...before she was taken.<p>

His hand balled up into a fist.

"I'll get you back, Sakura."

_You know Sakura._

_Some fairy tales can have happy ending._

_Oh yeah?_

_Yeah, let me prove it to you._

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

Note: been edited. Sorry if some of the italicized words jumbled together! Fixing that asap. ENJOY.


	2. Onyx eyes

_Do __you __remember,_

Sakura?

His hand tightened.

_Do_ _you __remember __us?_

_I will __wait __for __as __long __as __it __takes,_

_I'll always wait._

_Just for you;_

_Only you._

_But __how __long __do __I __have __to __wait __for __you __if __you __can__not __even __remember __what __you __are __truly __fighting __for? _His hand punched the wall with great force._  
><em>

_Please __give __me __some __hope, __somewhere..._

_please? _

He breathed harshly,

_Let me know that it's not all useless, that you still remember something._

_Please come back to me,_

_To;_

_-us._

* * *

><p>BLOOD PRINCESS<p>

Part no two.

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, contemplating the next course of action to take. He needed to calculate a plan, something… but his mind went blank, every time a plan was forming, a halt in his mind would memory of this morning kept playing in his head, detracting him. He was so worried and nervous; so very unlike him.

_"Sakura, she's alive!" Itachi rasped out, as if he ran all the way to him to tell him of the good news, he rasped and coughed for a few seconds before trying to get the words out, _

"_The necklace, little brother." He began, but he didn't finish his sentence, it started again, he began having a coughing fit and Sasuke had to escort him away to rest, he was in no shape to do such a thing._

"Thank you." Was all Sasukecould say to Itachi.

Why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he jumping for joy?

Because it wasn't enough she still didn't remember,

she wasn't their Sakura-Chan anymore. She was someone else,

_Someone **dark** _

_**Evil.**_

_Memories aren't enough._

* * *

><p>He couldn't do this on his own. He need he needed one of the best strategist abound and that was man was named Shikamaru. He called him in to help him think of a plan for operation: Sakura.<p>

"So, what do you want me to do?" Shikamaru said yawning and rubbing his eyes since, he was rudely awoken.

"We need to figure out how to get Sakura to remember, but, I assume that he's been drugging her for years, right?" Sasuke said, while is hand pressed harder against his temple. Obviously Sasuke had been think about this all night.

"That's correct, at the last place your brother suspected _him _to be, there we found a lab; full of suppressors and many mark pills. All failures Sasuke, there is still hope."

hope

"How do we known they were failures?" Sasuke seethed. He needed to think over everything, no evidence could be let out. No possibilities could be left out.

"They were all broken. Marked with an x, as well as, they we're left behind. If he really cared he would have brought them with them."

"But, we have to assume that he has now figured it out by now, since she's on the loose killing now."

"Or that he hasn't found one yet? And he doesn't want to wait anymore?" Naruto interjected as he walked in and sat down next to Sasuke eating a cup full of noodles. Slurping them up like his usual slob self.

"Why would he even consider doing that, Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, as he slapped Naruto over the head, Naruto coughed as he choked of his noodles, he glared at Sasuke. He didn't bother with a come back, he noticed Sasuke's dark circles under his eyes and he knew not to upset the cranky Sasuke anymore; he was obviously upset.

"He wouldn't even consider playing the risks that high." Sasuke yelled.

"Unless." Shikamaru muttered…

Sasuke glances at Shikamaru, "What?" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled. "Well, what if that's what he wants you to think that he has found a complete suppressor of her memories. I mean, it is highly unlikely that he HAS found one, to fully suppress the brain of all memories seems impossible...well, to me anyways. Traces are always found and even the necklace, it was around her. Itachi noted it. So why would he willingly keep memories for her, only to relapse into remembering?"

"What if that's not his plan then, to fully suppress her memories?" Naruto astonishingly said.

Second one today, Sasuke's eye twitched.

The two looked at him in shock.

Shikamaru gasped, "What if it's to suppress them only temporarily, obviously she can't remember most of the memories now, because of the amount of drugs that we have found, all failures, but the excessive amount of experimental drugs Sakura has been taking over the years would have a catastrophic effect on her body, what if... he plans to use that against us, that because of the temporarily suppressors, he intends for her to remember…"

"But why would he want it to be temporary Shikamaru?"

"Well, since her memories are suppressed, it could have a negative effect if she see's you, Sasuke, I don't know what will happen if she has a sudden rush of memories. She could laps into a coma… or even " he paused as he took a sip of coffee, looking down at the ground, avoiding Sasuke's piercing gaze, "or even worse, have extensive brain damage."

"Which make sense? But, why let her out now if that's what he wanted all along?"

"Well, by all the evidence we've gathered, either he has still yet to create a full memory suppressor, since we can't rule that out. Or that he has other motives and doesn't want to wait any longer.  
>He turned to both of them, "As we've noticed, Sakura's attack last night was a quick, precise attack. A quick in and out, Since Itachi and others saw Sakura, he wanted her to be noticed, but a large scale attack of a high priority person, he's planning something big."<p>

"Naruto." Sasuke stood up, "Get the rest of the member's,"

_it __only __took __five __years __to __realize __you __were __alive._

_And_

_I__'__m __not __going __to waste __any more __time __to __finally __get __you __back;_

* * *

><p>Status: Unconscious<p>

Breathing rate 18bbp

BP: 120/80

"Well done Sakura."

"Insert the IV In now, makes sure she get's enough fluids and a healthy meal, we can't have her being sick now, it's only begun."

.

.

.

/status

_Sakura_

_Sakura wake up!_

_jade eyes fluttered open_

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, I'm okay." She yawns and stretched.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, thank goodness. You came in and collapsed, walking in the rain wasn't the best idea."

"Ah, I'm sorry –"

"now we need to do some tests and make sure you're ready for your next mission."

"Did you see anything unusual?"

"No."

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"No."

"What did you see?"

"I saw, as I left a man with black hair, hardly saw his face or anything, it this really necessary?"

"It's very imperative, now" as he turned around, he opened the pill bottle and placed two pills in his hand, he twisted his body and placed the pills in her hand, and grabbed the glass of water on the table adjacent to him, and handed it to her,

"Now take your medicine." He smiled.

She popped the pills into her mouth and chugged the water whole,

"now you can go."

She gave an irritated smile and gesture and walked away,

she spit the pills out of her mouth and threw them in a plant that was on the way to her room,

they will find out soon enough that I haven't been taken them, but – I want to know what these dreams are now. I'm ready.

Sakura stood in her room, sitting at her vanity, candle light all around her, she was brushing her pink locks starring into the mirror,

The vision of starring into the mans black eyes

_who__are__you?_

FLASH

Sakura's head pounded,

"Your eyes are so pretty! _-kun!"

"I could stare at them forever!"

"You can."

.

.

.

"Ready Team 7?"

"Come on Sakura-Chan."

"Teme!"

"Naruto-kunn~~"

She reopened her eyes, the brush had fallen out of her hand, and she leaned over and picked it up, and looked at the clock, 10 minutes. She got up and checked her outfit again, and walked away holding onto the single candle to light the way.  
><em><br>What __are __these __memories?_

_Who_

_are_

_you?_

"My mission, "she said sharply into the darkness.

"Patience, Sakura."

"I don't want to wait, I had my taste of killing and I want more." A wicked smile playing on her lips; a laugh echoed in the room.

"Alright, I can see you're itching for more, shouldn't keep you waiting, Sakura." a laboured cough began and then an eerie silence engulfed the room,

"Kabuto will give you the rest of the details," it hissed, and the single candle she was holding, blew out.

Sakura walked out.

_Are __you __weakened?_

_Are__you__dying?_

_Otou-san_

_Why am I excited?_

What's going on?

Why can't you remember a thing?

"Kabuto," she yelled as she barged into the laboratory,  
>"what's my mission. Why didn't otou-san tell me himself?"<p>

Kabuto sighed, "Sakura you are going to assassinate him, as he showed her a picture."

Him?

"Where dose he reside?"

"Back where you infiltrated before," he handed her a map, "It's circles and the exact route you are to take is in red. Please follow that precisely."

"And Otou-San?"

"He's getting sicker Sakura. You know what this means, do this and it'll be all over soon enough."

She smiled and she disappeared.

_A__man__with__onyx__eyes;__  
><em>

Sakura's pink hair dangled in the wind, she stopped at the boarder again, and checked the map again, she nodded her head, and folded it back up, putting her black coat over her head, she began.

'Shadow clone jutsu"

she copied herself, and then, she placed a mask on her self.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Missoin:25% complete.

"Soon, soon. I'll have what I want" as he exhaled.

"Yes, " as Kabuto pushed up on his glasses.

She ran now, other's where following her. But, they could tell which was which.  
>she didn't understand how this fake ruse would throw them off, but – it did.<p>

she had made quite a few that it was hard to predict which way she was coming from.

she stopped at the door way.

He'll be there.

No doubt about it.

Hey eyes meet onyx. Her head pounded; throbbing, harder, harder and harder.  
>She pressed her eyes tightly together and opened them, trying to forget the pain.<p>

_Not __now!  
><em>

_I__'__m __so __close._

_I can do this._

She took a step forward.

"Another clone? Or is this the real you?" he mockingly said.

She produced her knife from her coat" and walked forward, his eyes fixated on her, his legs trembling as she walked forward.  
>She was so close to him, she could feel his breath on her face, she smiled at him as she slowly sliced his check. The blood slowly pouring from his face, he didn't even blink, or wince in pain.<p>

A game begins.

"Of course I'm the real one." She softly said, as her head tilted to the side and a creepy smile played on her lips. "My you have pretty eyes, your picture though, Had red eyes, I wanna see those. Ne?"

He changed his eyes for her, on command.  
>Why not?<p>

"Ah, those are pretty. I've been waiting for those."

"Stop playing games Sakura,"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Because you used to live here Sakura. None of this looks familiar does it? I hope one day you remember everything, and you'll be regretting what you've done to us"

Anger filled her eyes. Tears began streaming.

She gasped.

"What," as she touched her face, "What are these?" she panicked, "what is this fluid?"

"Those are tears, Sakura." he calmly said, how does she not know what tears are? "But, I shouldn't have to ask you again, do you enjoy playing games? I hope you regret what you are doing."

Her nostrils flare, "Don't. You. Ever. Say. That." As she sliced his other cheek in anger, he didn't move. He stared at her, putting her into his technique. hoping to stop her nonsense.

She was tied up, looking at his red, red eyes.

"I don't fall for your pallor tricks," she seethed as she struggled, "Why are you wasting time? Why don't you really fight me, are you scared?"

He released the jutsu.

"Have it your way. This will be an easy recapture, hn"

"Do you mock me? You're pathetic."

"How so?"

"You don't know anything. You don't know what I've done."

He stared at her with a quizzical look.

"What I have to do," she walked forward, to Itachi. "These people are unaware what their fate is for them, what it to happen."

"And how does that involve you? Why do you kill these people?"

"To save them,"

"Sakura, you need to fucking save yourself before you can save others."

"And maybe you should shut your mouth, nii san?"

He gasped, "you…you."

"Do you think I don't regret things?" her eyes enraged, "Do you think it's all about me?" she yelled, "It's not,"

"What do you plan to do, Sakura. Kill all those who you love?"

"Fuck you. You don't know what happened!" she screamed, "HOW COULD YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT WENT DOWN THAT NIGHT."

"Sakura."

"It's all I think about, I WANT to forget, okay?" her knees began shaking, she began hyperventilating, "This is what I chose."

He kneeled beside her, and gave her a hug, he didn't know what else to do at a time like this, she was in so much pain, he just wanted to reassure her, and whispered into her ear, that everything would be okay.

"Then come home to him and stop this nonsense. You can remember it all…"

she glared, at him

"I already made my decision, "

"And?" he said with hope.

"I choose to get revenge." She said as she leaned forward and the knife came into contact with his chest wall, the liquid pooling from his chest. He looked at her in the eyes, then at his chest,

"You'll thank me, "

* * *

><p>"Naruto, at south entrance I heard screaming, It's Sakura, GO GO GO" neji shouted over the head set<p>

he ran over to the door way, and there she was, his body limp on the floor, a pool of blood filling, and she bolted, he ran to the body instead,

"Neji" Naruto shouted, "We need a medic, ASAP" tears forming at his eyes, streaming down his face, his vision blurring, his voice cracking,

"For who?"

_"__You __will __thank __me __Itachi_."

"Itachi's," he managed to utter between sobs, "He's..he's been stabbed!"

_"Why?" He asked in his last seconds_

_"Because there is so much you don't know, I died that night and I don't want to remember any of it, so I'll do whatever I can, on. my. own."_

_"Protect him, please, don't kill him."_

_"I have a plan, Nii-san, and I will respect your wishes." she paused before she looked up and jade eyes meet blue, "__Rest __in __peace, __Itachi." she quickly said before she disappeared._

_/status_

_mission 50% complete. _

* * *

><p>Enjoy the latest Chapter of Blood Princess!<p>

please review and let me know if I should make chapter 3, soon (if not I'll do it anyways.)

Note: Sorry for not editing this properly! I was in a rush, So I am doing it as we speak!


End file.
